Texas Nightmare
by Arkham18
Summary: When suddenly the Chaotix team goes missing in a central Texas in Travis County after investigating strange reports. Sonic is sent with a few of his friends to locate them but what they experienced was even more terrifying than they bargained for.
1. Chapter 1 Arriving

Chapter 1 Arriving

"So tell me again, where are we going?" asked Sonic, "The Chaotix went to investigate something here in Texas and they haven't been heard from since yesterday."

Answered Tails "Well are we almost there?" asked Sonic "Yeah I think we are" answered Amy. After a few minutes they reached the area that the Chaotix were last

seen. Tails landed the Tornado 1 and they started looking around. Sonic woke up Chip who had fallen asleep during the flight. As they walked around they didn't see

anything except for several abandoned cars. "Why were they sent here? There's nothing here, not even a building" said Tails "There's no sign of them, oh wait look here"

Tails said as he pointed to footprints, they led into a dense forest. "Oh it looks dark and scary in there" said Chip as he nervously nibbled on chocolate. "Yes, but we

have to find them." As they continued through the forest they noticed the forest smelled weird like rotting. Chip was being nervous though the whole thing. Then when

they came to a clearing there was still nothing but grassland and a dirt road. "The tracks go this way" said Tails, as they continued the clouds rolled in and as the sun

began going down they saw a house in the distance. "Do you think they could be at that house?" asked Sonic, "Only one way to find out let's go see." Said Tails, as they

walked up to the house.

**Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2 Leatherface

Chapter 2 Leatherface

"This place looks a little, weird." Said Chip, "Your right but we need to see if the Chaotix are here." Said Sonic, Tails walked up to the door but the door was open

except for a screen door. "Excuse me? Anyone home?" asked Tails, but there was no answer. "I think we should go in, the tracks led here so they must be" said

Sonic, as he opened the door and they entered. They saw that the house was dirty and smelled awful. "I think I'm losing my appetite" said Chip in disgust. As they

continued they heard weird noises and felt like they were being watched. "This place is creeping me out." Said Tails, Suddenly a man walked out of nowhere and

yelled "What the hell are you doing here?!" Sonic tried to calm the man down "It's okay, we were just looking for someone, just let us look and we'll leave." "SHUT

UP!" Tails and Chip were getting nervous while Sonic got into a fighting stance just in case and still tried to calm him down. "Come one just let us…" "I said SHUT UP!

You idiots are so damn dead!" then he called out "Get out here, BRING IT!" Sonic and the others were wondering what he meant. Then the wall behind them slid out

of the way and an overweight man wearing a mask made of skin and clutching a chainsaw was standing there he was Leatherface. Sonic and the others screamed

loudly at Leatherface, he slashed his chainsaw across Sonic's leg making a slash right through. Sonic screamed in pain. Luckily Leatherface didn't cut his leg off, just

cut it. Then they ran out of the house as quick as they could with Amy helping Sonic walk because of his leg. They ran back the way they came hearing the sound of

Leatherface's chainsaw not far behind. They ran all the way back to the Tornado 1 and they quickly got in and Tails quickly tried to start it. It finally did "We have to

get out of here. Then the Tornado 1 lifted off the ground and started to take flight but suddenly the engine gave away in midair and they crashed. The Tornado 1's

wings broke apart and it was upside down. "What happened?" asked Sonic, "The Tornado 1 must have been tampered with while we were gone. OUCH! I think I

sprained my tails, but I'm okay" "How are we going to get out of here?!" asked Amy "I don't know but…" suddenly a chainsaw cut through the front of the Tornado 1

destroying the engine. "RUN!" screamed Sonic. They got out of the Tornado 1 and Amy again helped Sonic while Chip stayed with them. Tails tried to go with them

but Leatherface got in his way and chased him into the jungle. Tails ran as fast as he could with Leatherface right behind him. Then Tails no longer heard his chainsaw

and looked around and didn't see a trace of him. Then he turned to go back to Sonic and then Leatherface jumped out of nowhere and cut off Tails right leg. Tails

screamed in pain "AH GOD, AHHHH!" Leatherface picked up Tails and his severed leg and began to take him to his house. "Sonic! Amy?! HELP ME! HELP!"


	3. Chapter 3 Searching For Tails

Chapter 3 Searching For Tails

"I think we lost him" said Amy, "Wait where is Tails?" asked Sonic "I don't know we were running so fast I lost track where he went." Replied Amy, "You don't think…"

said Chip, Sonic quickly dismissed it, "No it can't be, he's got to be around here somewhere!" Sonic starting limping back to the wreckage of the Tornado 1 to find

Tails with Amy and Chip following. When they reached the wreckage Tails was nowhere to be seen. "Maybe he ran that way." Said Amy pointing to the jungle trying

to be helpful, "Maybe we should check." They walked into the Jungle and then Sonic stepped into a puddle of blood. "Oh god, whose blood is this?" asked Sonic with

worry, "Is it Tails blood?" Sonic looked closer and saw bits of flesh, skin and bits of yellow fur. "This is Tails fur" "What?!" "I'm not giving up on him, there is no body

and the blood leaves a trail back to that crazy chainsaw guy's house." "We are seriously going toward the guy that tried to kill us?!" asked both Amy and Chip, "well if

we want to save Tails then yes. I say we go."

**_Meanwhile_**

Leatherface had just arrived back at his house with Tails. "Let me go." Said Tails weakly from the blood loss. There was no response from Leatherface, "Please don't

hurt me" pleaded Tails. Still no response, Leatherface took him to the back room and moved a sliding door out of the way and took him to the basement. Tails saw

that the room was a slaughterhouse. There were teeth, masks made from faces, fingers in rows, and skins hanging from the ceiling, there was even a head and hand

on a dinner plate with fruits which meant he ate his victims. It made Tails really sick, Leatherface walked to a fridge and removed the shoe and sock from the severed

leg wrapped it in plastic and put the leg in the fridge with other body parts and organs. Leatherface put Tails down and went away. But after a few minutes he came

back. It hurt when Leatherface picked him up again, he didn't bother to plead because he knew he wouldn't listen. Tails was extremely terrified at this point and didn't

want to find out what Leatherface would do to him. Leatherface walked over to the wall of the basement and lifted Tails up. He didn't know why but he looked to his

left and saw in horror a meat hook before he could saw a word Leatherface let go of him and the next thing he knew he was impaled on the meat hook. Tails didn't

scream it was so painful, but he felt tears going down his eyes. He thought what had he done to deserve this? He only hoped his friends were okay. But Leatherface

again walked over and put something on the stump of his leg to clean the wound and disinfect it but he was using some kind of liquid and salt. As soon as the salt

and liquid made contact Tails finally let out a loud scream of pain. Then Leatherface quickly got several paper towels and thick pieces of paper and put it around the

stump and tied it with strong string and wires to stop the bleeding. Then Leatherface left and went and sat at a sewing machine and took a severed head and tore the

skin off and begin sewing it into a mask right in front of Tails eyes.


	4. Chapter 4 Safe?

Chapter 4 Safe?

Tails was still in pain, but Leatherface had left the room for a while. He tried to remove the meat hook from him. But as he tried to get off he lost his grip and fell back

onto it. Impaling him once again and this time the position he was in was worse than the last. He regretted trying to move because now he is now in worse pain than

before.

**Later**

"There it is, Tails must be in there" said Sonic, "We need to go in, find Tails and then get out of there. Try not to get noticed by anyone, especially the chainsaw guy."

Sonic, Amy and Chip slipped into the house very quietly. They saw the trail of blood leading into the basement; they walked down into the basement and saw that the

room had some ankle high water in the basement. They walked around and saw the horrifying sight of Tails impaled on a meat hook and missing a leg. "Oh my god!"

said Sonic, Chip couldn't take it and threw up both from the smell of the room and the sight of Tails. Sonic walked up and tried to talk to Tails and see if he was still

alive, "Tails?" Tails was in so much pain he could barely answer but said, "Sonic? Is that you?" "Yes it's me; Amy and Chip are here too, we'll get you out of here." "I

don't know Sonic; I think I'm done for." "Don't think that way! Come on we'll help you." Tails didn't respond but Sonic and Amy tried to get Tails off of the meat hook.

After a few minutes they finally did getting a yelp out of Tails when it happened. "We need to carry him, he's missing a leg, and I can't believe it but let's get out of

here." Suddenly they heard a chainsaw turn on and Leatherface burst through the back door of the basement. "No not again! Let's go" yelled Sonic, as they ran out of

the house with Amy carrying Tails. They noticed it was already night time. Leatherface was angry he broke right through the front door because he wasn't about to let

them get away. He chased them back into the jungle but into a very dense part of the jungle that slowed down Leatherface. It gave Sonic and the others to get far

away from Leatherface t they could still hear him behind them. They suddenly came across an RV in the middle of the jungle. It had lights on so Sonic rapidly

knocked on the door. "Please open the door!" yelled Sonic, a woman with dark circles on her eyes and wearing a nightgown answered the door and let them in this

woman's name was Henrietta. As they came in there was a middle aged woman knitting a blanket. They didn't even seem to care that they seemed freaked out and

one of them was missing a leg and had a stab wound in his back. "Please help us. He's gonna kill us." Henrietta answered "You need to calm down first, drink some

water." As she just went and gave them all water like if she didn't she would die. They drank the water while the younger woman watched; "You need to help us get

out of this town." But then Sonic and the others started feeling tired and drowsy. They knew that something must have been put in the water they were given. They

were about to pass out. "Ooh, looks like our guests have become too tired to be our problem anymore." Said the middle aged woman, Sonic asked in a tired voice

"Why?" then Henrietta walked up to him and answered "Don't worry; everything will be fine soon, when we take you to him." Sonic's vision then blurred and he

passed out along with the others.


	5. Chapter 5 Dinner

Chapter 5 Dinner

Sonic suddenly felt water being poured on his face waking him up; Sonic looked up and saw the man that they saw when they first came to the house standing before

him and he saw they were back in Leatherface's house and his brother but there was no sign of Leatherface. There was a middle aged woman standing by a window,

her name was Luda May Hewitt and she was Leatherface's mother. Sonic looked to his left and saw he was tied up, and the same could be said for Amy, Tails and

Chip. Luda May walked over to them and said "I'm sorry about my son's behavior." Sonic was outraged by what she said "Do you think sorry makes up for what he's

done?! My best friend is missing a leg and was hung on a meat hook because of him! There is obviously something wrong with you people!" Luda May didn't like his

response, "That's what everyone says, there's nothing wrong with us, you all just talk about him this way because he's different! Even when he was young, that's

when I knew that no one cares about me or my son!" she walked to the middle of the living room and one of her sons told her. "Maybe they would like to stay for

dinner." Luda May smiled and said "Thomas Brown Hewitt come out here we need you!" after she said that Leatherface walked in and he didn't have his chainsaw but

he had tools hanging from his pockets. Tails immediately screamed and tried to escape his bonds. Because of what happened before, "Shut up!" yelled Luda May, as

one of her sons went and held Tails down and said "You and your friends aren't going anywhere." Luda May walked up to Leatherface and whispered something in his

ear Sonic and the others couldn't hear. Then he first walked up to Sonic and looked at the cut in Sonic's leg he made earlier and pulled out a small blade from his

pocket and stuck it in the cut and began taking meat from it. Sonic started screaming from the pain, "AHH! STOP IT!" Tails yelled at Leatherface "Stop it! You're

hurting him!" "Be quiet!" yelled Luda May. Leatherface continued with Sonic screaming nonstop, when it was finally over Sonic's cut in his leg was much deeper, you

could see the bone. Leatherface moved on to Chip. He took his knife and sliced skin from his tiny arm and his stomach as this was happening he was crying while

pleading with Leatherface. But he wouldn't stop until Luda May called him off. "That's enough Thomas, leave the fox and the girl but take them to the dinner table."

As she walked away into the kitchen, Leatherface took them all to the table and tied them to the chairs but tied Amy's arms to the ceiling for a reason they wondered.

After a while Luda May brought out dinner and she came out with cooked meat and it was human meat with the meat Leatherface just took from Sonic and Chip with

Tails leg as the main course. Everyone was disgusted, but Luda May, Leatherface and the two brothers were already eating. It was horrifying to watch. Luda May then

said "eat it" Sonic and the others couldn't believe what she said. "No! Are you crazy?!" Luda May again was insulted and said "Thomas can you help we with our guest

please?" Leatherface wiped his mouth and left the table and returned with his chainsaw and didn't turn it on put it on Amy's shoulder. Amy screamed in fear, "Don't

hurt her!" yelled Sonic, "Oh, well you and your friends better eat or else I'm going to have to make more with her arm." Then she lost patience and tried forcing it

into his mouth but he spit it at her getting an angry face from Luda May. Suddenly Chip's necklace began to glow and Leatherface flew across the room. Making Luda

May shriek "Thomas!" as she ran over and helped him up, "What was that?" asked Sonic "I don't know? I have no idea how I did that." Luda May said very angry "I

tried to be fair to you but you left me no choice…Thomas! Get them out of my sight! All of them! Take them downstairs and then come and finish your dinner then I

want you to take care of them!" Leatherface took hold of Sonic and with the help of his brothers took them to the top of the stairs of the basement and didn't even

bother to go down there he just tossed them down letting them fall down the stairs. They were in so much pain, they just couldn't believe what was happening and

knew what Luda May meant, that she wanted Leatherface to kill them after he was done with dinner.

**Geez I think that was probably the darkest chapter I've ever done. Looking back on this story so far this is the darkest story I have ever written.**


	6. Chapter 6 On The Run

Chapter 6 On The Run

Amy was the first to get up because she was the least injured of her friends and she went over to Sonic who was still in deep pain along with Tails and Chip, Sonic

asked Amy to check how bad his leg looked. She looked and instantly became sickened, it looked absolutely horrid. Leatherface had cut deep into the flesh and

reached near the bone, he was lucky it wasn't sticking out. "It looks bad, we need to get out of here quick or it will get infected." Amy quickly ran to the cabinets of

Leatherface's slaughterhouse looking for some medicine to help with Sonic's leg. She found a nearly empty bottle of medicine and went over to Sonic and warned him

it would hurt. "I'm sorry." She poured the liquid onto his leg which got a loud scream from him which alerted Luda May upstairs who shouted "Would you shut up

down there!" she yelled. Amy looked at Chip's injuries next but his weren't as severe luckily. Amy looked at what was left of Tails leg and saw that it was beginning to

heal at least. Sonic told Amy "We've got to get out of here." "Yes I know Sonic," Amy tried to help him to his feet but it was very difficult as he kept tumbling to the

ground in pain. Amy told him he has to try to walk at least if they're going to have a chance. Sonic tried again and began to limp while hopping a bit as well. Sonic

held onto Tails and carried him while Chip followed closely behind as they walked around Leatherface's slaughterhouse looking for a way out. The room was very

grotesque as they came across a body on a meat hook which had the lower body missing. As they walked Amy noticed a shape moving which was tied to a table,

they walked closer and saw that it was Charmy Bee. Amy came over to his aid, he looked really shaken up. Amy looked closer and saw that his arms and legs were

ripped open and the bone was missing. Charmy saw them and kept repeating their names like he was in a daze as if he was trying to comprehend if they were really

there or not. Amy asked "Where is Vector and Espio?" "We were attacked, man with a chainsaw…he took me. I, I don't know what happened to the others." Amy

quickly took out her hammer and tried to force the restraints off of Charmy but then they heard footsteps, "Don't worry we'll get you out of here when he leaves."

promised Sonic. They hid and saw Leatherface coming and he appeared to be looking for them with his Chainsaw in hand, he seemed frustrated at not being able to

find them. So he approached Charmy and began to pull the string to turn on the chainsaw, Sonic and the others couldn't bear to look because they knew what he was

doing, Amy couldn't let it happen so she quickly pulled out her hammer and just as Leatherface got the chainsaw on she slammed him in the side with her hammer

launching him into the wall. Leatherface was obviously really angry as he began to slowly get back up. They immediately took the opportunity to get away as they

moved as fast as they could with Amy carrying Tails and Chip helping Charmy who was roughly the same size as Chip. They ran up the stairs back into the house and

they saw the front door and darted towards it as they did Luda May say they leaving and she shouted "Thomas get in here and get them!" then one of Leatherface's

brother's came in and pulled a gun and fired but he missed. Amy opened the door and they all ran out the door, "Get back here!" shouted Luda May, Just then

Leatherface came through the door intending to follow his mother's orders "Get them, kill them if you have too. We can't let them get away." She said quickly, with

that Leatherface chased after them as he knew the surrounding area well sure that he would easily take them especially in their injured states.


End file.
